


Intent of Desire

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared Padalecki, rich, sophisticated, with a car to kill for, and a reputation to die for; his stepsister, Sandy McCoy, as viciously cunning as she is beautiful; Jensen Ackles, middle-class, seemingly naïve, with a bit of a past. When a wager is made, and the stakes are high, who will win in the end? Jared or Sandy, and will Jensen be the casualty?





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story was written for lady_vader67 who won me at [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net). I would just like to say that the challenge she gave me was amazingly inspiring, and this monster of a story really took on a life all it’s own, but I find that I’m quite proud of it, and will need to be replacing my panty drawer because of it. My sister, Lissa can vouch for me on that!
> 
> As always this story was beta’d by my lovely sister, Lissa. So mistakes are to be blamed on her, and her ass will be made available for all of your salting and burning needs.

“Intent of Desire”

By C.K. Blake

 

The rumble of the V8 engine always gives him a thrill of excitement, gets his blood boiling. He remembers demanding the car after his father came back from Niagara Falls with a drunk for a wife and providing him with the bitchiest stepsister in the world. Still, while she’s a bitch, that doesn’t take away from the fact that she’s a pint size, demure, and seductive creature. 

 

He’s spent many a night with his hand around his dick and her on his mind, and she won’t have him, just taunts and teases and pisses him off beyond reason. He is determined to find a way to have her just so that he can throw her away afterward like the piece of expensive trash that she is.

 

Sandy McCoy is tricky however. She always has been with her coy dark looks, her hair tumbling down her back, able to pull off seductive tiger one moment and then docile kitten the next. She’s been in the game as a wolf among lambs all of her life, and even though Jared Padalecki is just as accomplished in the game as she, it’s still hard to play by her rules while slipping in his own.

 

He pulls in past the gate, parks in the cul-de-sac right in front of the house. It’s a shame his father’s abroad on business in France with Sandy’s mother swimming at his side, because his father hates it when he parks the supercharged ’66 Shelby GT 350, one of only eleven factory built, in front of the house. Still it’s Jared’s pride and joy. Nothing comes between him and his pretty girl, black with a pair of gold racing stripes running along the hood, roof and trunk of the car. 

 

The black leather bucket seats cushion his ass just right, the engine has a little growl to her purr, and she’s everything he could want in a car, sleek curves, enough chrome not to be a pussy ride, easy on the stick, and rides like a wet dream. His Shelby is a one of kind girl. The kind he’s hell bent on never giving up. 

 

The rumble of her sweet engine softens as he cuts her off. He lovingly strokes her steering wheel, opens the car door and gets out. He feels eyes on him as he drags his fingers along her well-kept, waxed hood, and looks up. 

 

He sighs as his eyes lock with Sandy’s dark brown gaze. She lifts a brow, a smirk pulling at her lips and he feels his stomach coil with desire, because his dick has taken notice, it can’t help but take notice. She cocks her head, pushes away from the column, and her hips roll as she sways them noticeable while descending the front steps of the house. 

 

“Daddy Dearest wouldn’t be too pleased to see that car in the drive. You know the garage is off to the side. Feeling a little rebellious again?” she asks sickeningly sweet and coyly.

 

Jared snorts. “My high minded father and your drowning mother are off on business, lest you’ve forgotten. Something about oil negotiations in the middle east with all the big wheels meeting in the city of lights. Why they call Paris that and not Vegas is beyond me though. Now cut the shit. What do you want, Sandy?”

 

She pulls out the best pout she has in her arsenal, and deep down Jared knows he can outdo it with his patented puppy dog eyes, but why bother? She never pays his expressions much attention. She’s too busy working on her next angle.

 

“Well, I’m bored,” she lets out in a huff. “Left all alone to my own devices once school lets out, and no one to play with. All you ever do is go to school, fuck your way through models and heiresses, and drive that car around. You never come home to play with your sweet, lonely sister.”

 

“Thanks, but I like having all parts attached, Sandy. And what happened to that little study group of yours? Or that sorority you’re in?” he asks with a raised brow.

 

She shrugs. “Too predictable,” she whispers huskily as she draws up against him, pressing her petite frame flush against his tall, hard body. A predatory smile tugs at her lips as her small right hand covers and squeezes his growing arousal, and her eyes follow the path of his tongue swiping across his lips.

 

“Oh I love that I can do this to you. And that you’ll never fuck me the way you want to. Tell me, Jared, how does that make you feel?” she says, gives his crotch one more playful squeeze, and then completely moves away. 

 

He snatches at her hand and jerks her back to him. She doesn’t even struggle, just meets his blazing hazel eyes with a hard stare of her own and a smirk claiming her mouth as he bends down, stopping short of their lips meeting, their breathing mingling. He narrows his eyes and snaps, “You’re a fucking cock tease, but I’m gonna fuck you one of these days, bet your sweet little ass on that.”

 

She laughs, a bubbly, musical sound filtering from her lips as she says, “A bet? I like a good wager. I’ve got just the terms, now that you bring it up, brother dearest.”

 

Jared feels a chill sweep up his spine and lets her go. She traces a hand across his chest, and slips up behind him, pressing against his back as she leans up on her tiptoes to breathe against his ear, “If you win you’ll get my sweet ass however you want it. Hell, I’ll throw in the whole package, ass, tits, and oh yes they are very real, my pussy. I’ll ride you, suck you, let you pound away to your heart’s content, whenever, however, wherever for a whole week. But if I win… Oh Jared,” she says in a moan and her hand slips down his abdomen, trailing along the zipper of his designer jeans. “If I win I get your precious car. I mean you sign that little chrome bitch over to me.”

 

“No deal,” Jared growls and steps away from her, spinning around to face her.

 

She snorts and cocks her head to the side. “You haven’t even heard the terms, what the wager is. Come on now, it’ll be fun. We both like a good game. Are you scared?”

 

“Of you? You’re the one that should be scared,” Jared says with a leer and a smirk of his own.

 

She lets out a chuckle. “There’s the brother I know wants to fuck me.”

 

Jared rolls his eyes, watches as Sandy runs a well-manicured red nail down his girl, and grits his teeth. He hates that he’s curious about this new game, hates that Sandy’s touching his car, asking that his car be a part of the bet. Still it’s his curiosity that’s his most damning fault.

 

“Still interested?” she asks with a smirk, knowing she’s got him hook, line, and sinker. He hates that too, that she knows him that well.

 

“I might be, toss it at me, and if it sounds doable, then you’re on, but right now, so early in the game I still got the option to back out if I want,” Jared replies.

 

She shrugs. “Fair enough, but never let it be said that a Padalecki bows out of a challenge. Follow me.”

 

She sashays past him, up the stairs and into the house. He rolls his eyes at her theatrics, and soon finds himself sitting in one of the plump leather chairs in his father’s study, which would more aptly be described as a small, private library. He feigns a yawn and stretches his legs out, waiting on her to dangle the proverbial mouse before his eyes.

 

“Your reputation precedes you, Jared. That whole you can seduce anyone, are capable of fucking anyone and breaking them. Your reputation is almost as despicable as mine is flawless. So I’ll put your talents to the test.”

 

“I’m listening,” Jared replies, as he examines his nails in seeming boredom.

 

“There’s a new transfer. He’s from the technical college in Richardson, a long way from home. So obviously to get into Caulfield University, fastly the most prestigiously growing university in Texas, he had to work really hard. He’s on a scholarship, and oddly enough, my charms don’t work on him. Seems he’s not interested in getting attached on either the masculine or feminine side of the fence, and he’s one those bleeding heart poor but determined to succeed types. I know it’s beneath you to involve yourself with common and middle class people but the boy’s asexual as far as I’ve seen. So if you’re as good as you claim to be, as bad as your reputation states, then I’m sure you can handle him. And once you have him, fuck him, and break him, then you have little ol’ me to look forward to. How’s that sound?”

 

“You can’t nail him, so you’ve decided to call in a pro. I see. What am I missing here, Sandy? What’s the catch?” he asks.

 

She shrugs and smiles that hungry smile of hers. “No catch, just a game. Easy enough. I’ll give you two weeks. Oh and he’s perfectly healthy from what I’ve seen, not bad on the eyes, a little rough and obviously poor around the edges, but there’s a lot to work with. Should be an easy win for you, right?”

 

His stomach churns, and he knows something’s up, because she wouldn’t give him an easy win without something in it for herself. She seems to notice that. She rolls her eyes and sighs. “Fine, if you don’t believe me. Here’s a picture,” she says and reaches behind her on his father’s desk and hands him a small three by five glossy photo. 

 

He looks down at the picture, it’s of a guy walking across the grounds of the university to his next class, a backpack slung over his shoulder, glasses on his nose, short dark blonde hair, not a bad build. Jared gives a nod, and then looks up with a smug smile. “Consider it done, and maybe you should think about updating your lingerie collection. I’m thinking you’d be pretty in pink lace,” he replies and blows her a kiss as he gets to his feet and walks out the door. 

 

He turns the picture over and sees the address for the dorms on the back, and a room number. She’s given him all he needs. This should be a no brainer, and then he’ll finally get to scratch the itch he’s had since first laying eyes on Sandra McCoy. First things first though, he’s got a bet to win.

 

\----------

 

He sighs as he lets himself fall back into the rolling desk chair and then wheels himself to the small desk on his side of the dorm room. He opens his laptop and connects to the Internet, intent on checking his email, expecting to hear from his baby sister about her love life, and from his momma about his older brother’s latest mishap with his newborn son. 

 

He figures he’ll work on gathering background on the poem he’s chosen for his next paper. He wonders how the professor will like his take on William Ernest Henley’s “Invictus”. Hopefully better than the asshole back at Tech. 

 

A smile tugs at his mouth as he opens his email and notices his mom’s email address at the top of the bunch. He figures he better start with her first. He opens it and sighs halfway through.

 

_It’s obvious that your brother has much to learn about changing diapers. Good lord, why Missy leaves him alone with the baby at all is enough to give me more gray hair than I already have, but Michael’s doing well and getting so big. Just wait till you come down to visit! You’ll love him to pieces!_

_Now how about telling me how you’re doing? All you ever do is write back with questions about Josh and Kenzie and your Dad. I wanna know about my baby boy too! *wink* So anyone new in your life? Someone interesting? You’ll have to tell me all about her. There is someone? You can’t hold on to Danneel forever, baby. I know how you are._

_You better be eating. If you come home and lost even one pound I’m gonna be driven to fatten you up again. We miss you, Jen. Call sometime._

_Love, Mom_

 

He clicks out of the browser and takes in a shuddering breath. He knows his mom means well, she’s his mom after all, but he wishes she’d quit hassling him about his love life. Things haven’t been right in so long, and now he’s in San Antonio. Away from Richardson, and Danneel and the daughter that isn’t his, but Adam’s. He lets out a shaky breath and wonders what hurts more, losing his girlfriend to his best friend, or losing his best friend. Maybe it’s that he was there during the pregnancy, wanting a family more than anything only to have Adam swoop in after the birth and take over. 

 

He pulls back from the desk, reaches in his back pocket for his wallet and takes it out. He thumbs through it, seeing pictures of his little sister McKenzie, a picture of his older brother Josh and his wife Missy and little Michael just after he was born. Then he comes to the last two pictures, one with his head on Danneel’s shoulder his hands clasped over the slight bump of her abdomen, and the next picture, the only picture he has of Lacey, barely a couple of weeks old, lying down in her crib, fast asleep and peaceful. Taken on the same night he learned that she wasn’t his. 

 

He closes his eyes and wonders what would have happened if his mother hadn’t sent all of his information to Caulfield University? He’d thrown his all into his studies after losing Danneel, and worse a little girl that he’d wanted so badly.

 

He leans forward, his elbows on his knees, the picture of Lacey still in his hands. He closes his eyes as a shudder racks his body, and then he gets up, moves over to his bed and lets a fist fly. He pulls back, the picture dropping to the floor as he cradles his now aching right hand, the knuckles split and a hole in the wall. 

 

“Shit,” he says, and then falls back on the twin bed on his side of the room and lets out a huff. 

 

He’s twenty-three years old, surprised he’d been allowed to stay in the dorms until he found a way to afford a place in town nearby, and then he goes and does something stupid like punch a hole in the wall. It’s all over and done with, Danneel’s been out of his life for over a year, so has Lacey and Adam. He’s got a full ride to a new, prestigious college after working his ass off in Tech to get the credits he needed to go to a place like this, and all to pursue a degree in English and Literature. 

 

He just has to remember his priorities, getting ahead, remembering the struggles his parents went through raising three kids on a budget that damn near consisted of paycheck to paycheck living for years. 

 

He takes in a shaky breath to calm himself and then stiffens at the sound of a knock on the door. He rolls his eyes, probably another one of Tom’s friends. Tom Welling, an all around popular guy, here on a football scholarship, their star quarterback. 

 

He sighs and resigns himself to facing another one of Tom’s fan club at the door, looking to see the guy who’s hardly ever home, so to speak.

 

He pulls the door open and his eyes widen, as he has to look up to see the man practically draped in his doorway. He takes a step back and notices the calculating hazel eyes looking over him with surprise at first, and then like he’s something to eat. The guy’s brown hair is kind of long and flops in his face, and he moves forward like a cat. He swallows thickly and wonders why there’s heat pooling in his stomach as the guy just walks in like he owns the place and looks around the room.

 

“If you’re looking for Tom, he’s out,” he manages.

 

The guy shrugs and cocks his head as he spares a glance to the hole on the wall. “Actually, I could care less about a dumb jock. I was kind of looking for you. You are Jensen Ackles right?” he asks.

 

Jensen’s green eyes widen, and he notices the glint of metal on the guy’s wrist, a watch. A very expensive looking watch. He swallows thickly thinking to the forty dollar Timex Ironman on his own wrist and wonders why a guy like this would be looking for him.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Something I can help you with?” he asks, and feels himself flush under the guy’s scrutiny as the guy takes a seat on his bed and examines his well kept nails like he’s bored. He blows his hair back from his face and then looks up at Jensen again, a glint in his eyes as flips his hair back from his eyes.

 

“I was interested in getting some help on a paper. My Creative Writing class is kicking my ass and I heard around campus you’re the man to see. Usually I’d go to my sister for help, but you’re doing better than she is, so I figured that I’d get help from the best. Think you can handle that? I could pay you for tutoring me, no big deal. Name a price and consider it money in the bank,” the guy says nonchalantly, and Jensen sees red.

 

He glares down at the cocky rich kid sitting on his bed and looking down at his nails like he could care less about whatever class he’s taking, and it sickens Jensen. How can anyone just get away with buying off their grade?

 

“I don’t write essays for cash or for assholes like you, now get the hell out,” Jensen growls.

 

Jared snorts and leans forward. “Wasn’t that kind of deal. I can write just fine, I just wanted someone to help me kick around a few ideas and maybe look over the drafts. Kind of like an editor. I’m Jared Padalecki, and I don’t need to buy a grade off of anyone if that’s what you’re thinking. Just figured I needed a little extra curricular help, because I hate turning in second-rate work, and you could use a little cash. I mean if you’re planning on knocking a wall out to get more room, a little extra money in the bank could help with the renovations, right?”

 

Jensen looks past Jared’s head toward the whole in the wall and knows that Jared’s got something over him. 

 

“Fine, but if you were here for tutoring where’re your books, and whatever it is you want me to look over?” Jensen answers.

 

Jared smiles like a cat that’s caught the canary, and Jensen’s not entirely comfortable with that. “I left my books and laptop with a friend of mine. It’s not too far off, just up the road. Grab a jacket and we’ll drive down there. I’m even feeling generous, so I hope you’re up to a cup of coffee.”

 

“What? You don’t always feel generous?” Jensen bites out, wondering where this seemingly new temper of his is coming from, because usually he’s polite.

 

Jared lifts a brow at him. “If you’d rather pay, help yourself. Makes no difference to me. I was just raised to be polite. I’d think a good ol’ Texas homegrown boy like yourself would appreciate it.”

 

“Fuck you. I don’t need money thrown at me,” Jensen growls as he pulls on his jacket, grabs his keys and wallet from the desk, and looks expectantly at Jared. Jared grins at him, all boyish, but something calculating beneath, as he gets to his feet, amazingly graceful for someone his size, and heads toward the door. Jensen follows him out with a scowl. 

 

The scowl doesn’t stay on Jensen’s face for long when he sees the car that Jared is leading them too. She’s a real beauty, a ’66 Shelby GT 350 if he’s not mistaken. Only eleven of those babies came out of the factory. She’s a beauty with a gorgeous black finish and gold racing stripes across her top. 

 

“Might wanna close your mouth, unless you wanna catch flies,” Jared says with a smirk.

 

Jensen does just that. He watches as Jared unlocks the door of the car and fits behind the wheel, and he’s amazed someone so tall could fit behind the wheel of the car, but Jared manages with grace. He then shakes himself and opens the passenger door, slipping inside. He buckles the seatbelt and runs his hand across the dash in awe. His brother would kill just to catch a glimpse of this car on the road and here he is _in_ it. Even if a spoiled rich kid is behind the wheel, nothing could ruin this moment for him.

 

Then Jared opens his mouth just to prove him wrong. “So there’s this little hotspot down the road and around the corner, Cybergenics Café, my buddy Mike owns the place, and since I’m still feeling generous, your first cup is on me, but gotta tell you, the coffee there is like crack. You get addicted fast.”

 

“Cybergenics?” Jensen says with a thick swallow and wide eyes.

 

He’s heard of the place, it’s where all the rich kids hang out. He knows he wouldn’t be welcomed there and he shudders to think of what the price of coffee would be. He spares a glance at Jared as he turns the key in the ignition, takes in the designer jeans and shirt, the expensive looking watch. Jared is money, he screams it, and as Jared shifts the car in gear and pulls out Jensen looks down at himself. Faded, well-worn blue jeans, scuffed sneakers, a damn near threadbare, faded Lynard Skynard t-shirt. He knows without a doubt that he’s way out of his league.

 

He nervously pushes his glasses back up his nose, grateful that his parents had insisted on the wire-framed glasses before he’d gotten on the bus bound for San Antonio. He couldn’t imagine the black, square rimmed glasses he used to have fitting in with where he’s going. 

 

He flushes again and wonders what he’s gotten himself into. 

 

\----------

 

Jared pulls into the parking lot of the café with a smile on his face and turns to Jensen, noticing that the guy looks like he’s freaking out a little. Jared turns to look at him, and despite the obvious middle class look of the guy, he’s gorgeous. That picture Sandy took of Jensen hardly does the boy justice, and it gives him a sense of pleasure that Sandy’s charms seemingly have no effect on the guy. Maybe it means the guy has taste, preferably taste akin to Jared.

 

He’s first out of the car, and with a little hesitation, Jensen gets out and follows him into the café. He sees Jensen pull his beat up looking wallet out of his back pocket, nervously going through it, and Jared rolls his eyes and snatches the wallet out of his hands, putting it in his own back pocket. Jensen scowls at him.

 

“I already told you, Jen, I’m feeling generous. This is my treat.”

 

Jensen lets out a huff and narrows his eyes at Jared, and Jared really wants to snatch Jensen’s glasses too, not that the glasses aren’t sexy, but to see those eyes without the glasses would be nice too.

 

“Ever thought of contacts?” Jared asks.

 

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and it’s kind of expensive as far as my budget is concerned,” he hisses.

 

Jared simply shrugs it off and then Jensen snaps, “So am I here as your charity case or are we here to work on your paper or whatever?”

 

“Relax, we’re here for a little bit of both and maybe more if you’re lucky,” Jared says with a pointed glance, his tongue slipping across his upper lip, a brow arched in challenge.

 

Jensen shakes his head, his hands clenching in fists at his side. He wants to bolt, or punch that smug smirk off of Jared’s pretty boy face, maybe both. This is a mistake and he’s seriously considering just walking out and marching straight back to his dorm room, rather than allow himself to be jerked around by this rich asshole.

 

Before he can decide on an appropriate action an arm descends across his shoulder. He jolts at the unexpected contact. He turns his head and faces the brightest smile he’s ever seen, a smile that promises mischief and mayhem galore. He pulls away, and meets the guy’s blue eyes, and notices how his bald head almost gleams in the fluorescent lighting of the café. 

 

“Wow, Jay, he’s touchy. A new project, I’m guessing?” the bald guy asks with a grin.

 

Jared laughs and shakes his head. “Naw, Mike. This is Jensen Ackles, he beat out Sandy in Comparative Lit, and since I only get my papers looked at by the best, he’s it. Took a lot to get him here, so be nice, you might end up with a new patron, if your coffee proves to his liking.”

 

“Coffee,” Mike barks out and shakes his head. “It’s more than _just_ coffee Jay! Lattes, Mochaccinos, Frappaccinos, Cappuccinos, pastries, Mocha Lattes, double shots, triple shots, decaf, skim, soy, whip cream, hazelnut, and I’m not even talking about my kinks! So a little love and respect for my baby!”

 

Jared watches in amusement as Mike finally offers his hand for Jensen to shake and Jensen looks at it skeptically, like he’s trying to figure out whether Mike will bite him or not.

 

Mike finally just snatches the man’s hand and gives it a firm shake, before securing his arm across Jensen’s shoulder and guiding him over to the register and saying, “First cup is on the house and the rest are on Jay’s tab, so feel free to get whatever you want. Any friend of Jay’s that can one up that little bitch Sandy is all right in my book.”

 

About ten minutes later, after getting the menu translated, Jensen finds himself sitting in a booth near the back, Jared’s laptop open and facing him, Jared next to him, practically glued to his side as he sips at the frothy Mochaccino Latte thing that Mike had made up for him. He has to admit the damn thing is pretty good. Jared goes through a couple of file folders on his laptop and finally opens a document. 

 

Jensen sighs, adjusts his glasses and looks at the document. He reads through it, immediately finding himself engrossed, until he reaches the sixth page and finds that the two lead characters, both male, are kissing. He pulls back and then turns wide-eyed to Jared.

 

“You haven’t even finished it,” Jared says with a bit of a whine and a put upon sigh, blowing back the bangs that insist on flopping constantly into his face and eyes.

 

Jensen simply nods and forces his eyes back to the document. By the time he’s finished the thirteen page story he’s breathing heavily and squirming at the discomfort between his legs. Then Jared’s hand drops on his thigh and he jumps and pulls back, pressing himself against the wall, and he’s relieved when Jared apparently gets the message NOT to shift closer. 

 

Jared looks at Jensen, his eyes passing over Jensen’s crotch, taking note of the bulge. Obviously something has the guy turned on, but he’s pressed against the wall looking like a cornered animal. Maybe Jared’s moved a little too fast, granted, after seeing the picture of Jensen, and then seeing Jensen, and how prickly and haughty the guy actually is, it’s more of a challenge than he originally thought, and he’s finding that it’s really starting to turn him on.

 

Jared decides to back off before Jensen starts freaking on him. So for his next move he reaches into his left back pocket, where he stashed Jensen’s wallet and pulls it out. Jensen’s eyes widen as Jared opens it and starts fingering through the photos in the sleeve.

 

Jared sees a picture of a young girl, eyes bright and smiling, with Jensen’s nose and mouth, and soft brown eyes, a sister. He flips and sees a picture of a man that looks a lot like Jensen only with darker hair and thinner lips, his arms around a petite, curvy blonde with a doe eyed, blonde baby boy in her arms, all smiling for the camera. He continues to flip through the pictures nonchalantly until he comes to the last picture in the wallet. 

 

It’s Jensen with his chin resting on the shoulder of a pretty smiling girl with auburn hair and soft brown eyes. Jensen’s arms are around her, his hands cupped over a slightly bulging abdomen. Jared’s eyes widen and he looks up at Jensen in surprise as Jensen finally gets his wits about him and snatches the wallet out of his hand. Jensen’s got a girlfriend, a possibly pregnant girlfriend, or maybe the kid’s already here. He’s so fucked. He turns to look out of the window of Mike’s café, to look at his car. Damn, he should have known Sandy had an angle.

 

“What the hell is your deal?” Jensen growls at him, and Jared shifts his gaze back to the obviously angry man.

 

“What do you mean? You’re the one living in a dorm with a girl and kid back home. What’s _your_ deal?” Jared counters.

 

Jensen pulls back like Jared’s just hit him and Jared cocks his head, notices the hurt swimming in Jensen’s eyes, and for some strange reason he feels a little concerned, and he never feels concern. Feeling things like that is beneath him.

 

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

 

“What’s with the pregnant chick then?” Jared challenges, and he doesn’t see the fist coming out of nowhere as he’s knocked out of the booth and onto his ass, then Jensen is scrabbling out of the booth and racing for the door. 

 

Jared gets to his feet, ignores the stares he’s getting from the café’s patrons, waves off a concerned Mike and hauls ass out the door, after Jensen. After all he’s got a damn bet to salvage and things just got interesting.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jared to catch up with Jensen, his long legs eating up the pavement, and he puts a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, then pulls back to avoid a second punch. Jensen glares at him and then snarls, “What? You just think you can buy people or own them because you’re so fucking rich? What was that back there? Trying to fuck with my head? Think you can buy me like some whore? And touching me, going through my wallet, what right do you have?”

 

Jared takes a step back at Jensen’s anger and guilt hits him like a blow to the gut. He’s not use to feeling guilt, but there’s so much raw heat and pain in Jensen’s eyes. He can’t help himself.

 

“Keep your money and your fancy fucking coffee. Leave me the hell alone,” Jensen snaps and then turns around, heading back toward the campus and ultimately the dorms.

 

Jared stares after the man in surprise and brings a hand to his mouth, finding a split lip. He turns around, his emotions whirling inside of him. He heads back to the café. Mike is waiting by his car with his laptop. 

 

Mike cocks his head at him and says, “So, what the hell was that about? And what’s really goin’ on, Jay? I know you. You don’t slum.”

 

“Fucking Sandy, all right? We made a bet, and if I don’t fuck that guy within the next couple of weeks I lose my car,” Jared grounds out.

 

Mike shakes his head. “That’s Tommy’s new roommate. He’s not too sociable from what I’ve heard, Jay. Looks like you might be fucked on this one. What were you supposed to get if you won, anyway?”

 

Jared snorts. “What I’ve wanted since the day that bitch moved into my house.”

 

“Fucking Sandy is worth all this?” Mike says with a shake of his head. “You semi-straight people, I swear. I never do get you.”

 

“Yeah and it’s not like Tommy Boy’s gonna be marching in any Rainbow Pride parades anytime soon. He still sneaking around to come see you?”

 

“Word gets out that he’s sucking cock and his career is over and bye-bye scholarship. You know that, Jared,” Mike points out.

 

“Just so long as you remember, you ain’t got no room to talk.”

 

\----------

 

Jensen is breathless when he gets back to his dorm room. It takes him a minute to work the key into the lock and then he’s slamming the door behind him, his back pressed against it, as his chest heaves. The nerve of that fucking rich asshole! He tosses his wallet and keys on his desk and shakily makes his way to his bed. He flops down on it, his head leaning slightly over the edge of the small bed, and he catches sight of the photograph of Lacey. 

 

He reaches down and picks it up, a small sob escaping him as he squeezes his eyes shut against the pain of his best friend shoving him against the wall and telling him it’s over, to get out, because he’s back to lay claim to his life, his family. He remembers the weight of Adam against him as he’d held him against the wall, fueled by anger. Then Adam had felt his obvious arousal and disgust added to the fire of his anger. 

 

Jensen’s whole body trembles. His parents blame Danneel, but she saw what they didn’t, and took comfort where she found it. Jensen doesn’t blame her. She’s not really to blame. He’s the one that was torn between his girlfriend and what he felt for his best friend.

 

He groans as he places his glasses and the picture of the baby on his nightstand and rolls onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling, drags an arm across his eyes, and slowly his other hand drifts down to his pants. His breath hitches as he works open the button and zipper and slips his hand around his steadily growing erection, pulling it free. 

 

He runs his thumb over the crown, spreading the pre-come already oozing out, and he lets his head roll back, the moan vibrating in his throat. He slowly begins to pump his hand up and down along the shaft, his thumb grazing the head of his cock every now and then, and his hips buck up into his hand as images flow through his mind and he imagines being wrapped in tight, blistering warmth, searing kisses, a filthy mouth whispering husky, dirty promises of things to come. And then the man’s head turns and he freezes as his traitorous body comes, shuddering is bittersweet release, the image of Jared’s cocky smirk laughing at him in his mind. 

 

He sits up, breathing heavily, covered in his sticky release, and reaches wildly for his glasses. He’s startled at the sound of a knock on his door. He scrambles out of bed, cursing, as he snatches his shirt off, wiping at most of the sticky mess. He drops the shirt to the floor, puts himself away, does up he jeans and yanks the door open, expecting to see anyone but Jared Padalecki standing there.

 

Jensen’s eyes narrow and darken as he glares up at the rich kid, and he’s itching to start throwing punches and just not stop, but Jared makes a move before he’s given the chance, and he’s thrown by the feel of those lips bruised, and split and burning against his. He wonders if he’s dreaming again, but as his eyes slip open there’s Jared pulling back, licking his lips, and wincing at the sting of his split bottom lip. 

 

Jensen runs his own tongue across his mouth and can taste Jared and the metallic bite of blood. He takes in a breath to collect himself and then says, “I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone.”

 

Jared shrugs. “Call me stubborn, but I’m not going anywhere,” Jared replies, and he’s filling up the doorway and leaning in dangerously toward Jensen. Jensen takes a step back to clear his head, and Jared takes it as an invitation and closes the door behind him, flicking the lock. 

 

He lifts his nose and takes a few sniffs of the room, a chuckle escaping him as he lowers his gaze to Jensen and then to Jensen’s bare chest, appreciating the view. 

 

“So what were you up to before I showed up again?” Jared asks, his tone playful.

 

Jensen sighs and continues to back up until the back of his knees collide with his bed and he ends up falling back on it. A moment later he’s sitting up with Jared straddling his lap. His breath comes up short and Jared bends down, his teeth grazing Jensen’s throat and Jensen shoves him back, but Jared still manages to stay in Jensen’s lap.

 

“What’s wrong with wanting me? A little experimentation in college never hurt anybody. Who would ever know? You’re fucking hot, I’m fucking hot, and you want me. That’s enough in my book,” Jared purrs against his ear, and then Jared’s tongue flickers out against the delicate shell and earlobe and Jensen trembles beneath him and Jared breathes, “I’ll even let you fuck me. That doesn’t happen too often.”

 

Jensen’s brain and body are on short circuit and overload, but still he can’t do this. He doesn’t do casual. He’s not that kind of person. He shoves Jared off of him, and Jared lands in a heap on the floor, his hand colliding with Jensen’s very sticky shirt. 

 

Jared gingerly brings his now sticky hand to his mouth and licks his fingers, a moan escaping him as he says huskily, “Taste so good, Jensen. Makes me want more of you. Why you fighting this so hard? I felt how hard you were for me back at the café.”

 

Jensen swallows thickly, squeezing his eyes shut, and then his legs are being roughly spread and Jared’s hands are working the button and zipper, but Jensen reaches down and grabs those very eager hands.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but this…” Jensen sighs and shakes his head. “This isn’t my kind of thing. I’m not gonna be some casual fuck for some pretty boy, rich kid asshole who won’t even remember my name tomorrow. So just fucking stop already.”

 

Jared rears back, not really sure of what’s just happened then he gets to his feet and begins to pace the tiny dorm room, shaking his head and every now and then glancing over at a very debauched looking Jensen. Finally he stops and just stares down at Jensen in awe.

 

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” he says, then spins around, unlocks the door, and storms out.

 

\----------

 

Jared’s head is spinning as he pulls his car in the drive of his home. He gets out in a daze, walks up the steps, and shudders when Sandy drapes her petite frame across him, a smirk on her face as she feigns concern and draws a fingertip down the split in his lip.

 

“Awww, did he get a little rough? Want me to kiss it and make it better or should I just go outside and check out my new set of wheels?” she says with a purring lilt in her voice.

 

“Fuck off!” he growls at her, and pushes her away. 

 

She pulls back, her eyes narrowing cattily. “My, my, only just met him and he’s already getting to you? Jay, remember, you’re working on a time frame here. Two weeks, and then the car is officially mine, but who knows, maybe I’ll suck you off in the backseat once, that’s if you’re a good boy.”

 

Jared’s eyes burn in his anger as he glares down at her and then he backs her up against the wall, a hand on either side of her head as he looms over her and snaps, “Did you know he had a kid? Is that why you fucking chose him? Saw him and his pretty girlfriend and the fucking stroller?”

 

She snorts and her laugh fills the room as she trembles with her mirth. “A kid and girlfriend? Are you sure? I mean, I thought he’d be more your type after he turned me down. Wow, I guess I really know how to pick ‘em, and I’m guessing he did all of that to you. Wanna get this over with and just hand over the keys?” she asks in amusement.

 

“Fuck you, I’ve still got two weeks. I’ll figure something out. This just makes things a little more challenging. You know me, I’m always up for a challenge. I just have to rethink a few things,” Jared says, his calm slowly returning.

 

She cocks her head. “Better think fast. Two weeks can fly by. Tick tock. Tick tock.”

 

Jared glares at her and retreats to the comfort of his bedroom, careful to lock the door behind him, so he can have some peace and quiet to think up a new strategy, after all his car and reputation are on the line.


	2. TWO

Two:

 

It’s been two days since the incident with Jared Padalecki, and after his last class, his Comparative Lit class, he has a pretty good idea of just who Jared’s sister might be. He remembers her from a week ago, hitting on him, teasing, flirting, and warning bells had gone off like sirens in his head. 

 

He sighs as Sandy McCoy joins him as he walks out of the lecture room. He gives her a nod and then winces when she drops her slim hand on his arm. “Jensen, I heard you’ve met my stepbrother, Jared. He can come off a bit strong. He didn’t try anything, did he? You should be careful. He has quite the reputation, you know.”

 

Jensen snorts and nods. “I bet.”

 

She gives a little laugh. “I’m sorry you’ve had to put up with anything from him, sometimes it’s such a chore living in the same house as him, but luckily it’s a big house, easy to avoid him on most days. So, I’ll see you around?” she asks, and Jensen inwardly shudders at the slight purr in her voice.

 

“Sure, next class,” he says with an awkward smile, then he lifts her hand away, reshoulders his backpack, and continues onward toward the lunch hall on campus.

 

He lets out a sigh of relief as he drops his backpack to the floor and his tray to the table, with a sad looking turkey club sandwich on a plate and a can of diet Coke, but food is food, and at least it looks edible. He grabs one half of the sandwich and takes a big bite out of it, surprised that it’s not so bad despite its appearance.

 

He pops the tab on his soda and takes a drink, and nearly jumps and spits it out as a large, familiar hand lands on his shoulder. He braces himself as Jared grabs a chair, spins it backwards and straddles it. 

 

“So, I’m thinking maybe the other day I was a little too forward, but I’ve got to say, I like you. No one’s ever just pushed me away or said no to me before like that. It’s kind of impressive, and you never did finish looking over my story. Sure you read it, but you didn’t make any suggestions or comment on the grammar. If you start something, you should at least finish it, right?” Jared asks, a brow raised in playful challenge, and Jensen suddenly finds himself very nervous, like he’s a mouse being toyed with before the cat decides it’s more bored than hungry.

 

“You think? And why should I? It’s just another excuse for you to try and get into my pants. I told you, I’m not a casual fuck. You could get anyone you wanted, look at you. Why bother with me?” Jensen snaps impatiently and takes another bite out of his sandwich.

 

Jared sighs, folds his arms across the back of the chair and rests his chin on his hands, tilting his head sideways. “If that were true I’d have you in me right now.”

 

Jensen chokes on that.

 

Jared grins at him and reaches forward with a hand to wipe away some mayonnaise that’s collected at the corner of Jensen’s mouth. Their eyes meet and Jensen tries to keep his breathing even, because it’s hard not to just give in. Not to mention that the dreams he’s had the last two nights all revolve around him waking up with sticky sheets and after images of Jared.

 

“So I’m guessing you’re more into dating than fucking. Fine, I can work with that. I’m guessing you’re done with classes for the day, so how about you dump what’s left of that thing they say is a turkey club and come out with me and get yourself a real turkey club. Come on, while I’m feeling generous again.”

 

“This is fine, thanks, and I’ve got some homework of my own to do,” Jensen says.

 

Jared rolls his eyes. “Extra credit does not constitute as homework, and you are such a geek for asking for extra credit. Now come on. I know this great restaurant uptown. You’ll love it.”

 

“I said I’m fine right here, thanks,” Jensen growls.

 

Jared sighs in frustration and finally gets up. Jensen is relieved that it looks like Jared is finally giving up. His relief is short-lived when Jared returns a few minutes later with his own turkey club and soda.

 

Jensen watches in amusement as Jared eyes the sandwich like it’s a health hazard, then gingerly picks up half of it and takes a small bite. Jensen smiles when Jared’s eyes widen in surprise and he nods, reaches for a napkin and dabs at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Not bad,” Jared says.

 

“Wow, no threats of owning a wing in the dormitory if you get food poisoning? I’m shocked,” Jensen replies with a grin.

 

Jared actually laughs at that and says, “I probably had that coming. So how about after we’re done eating we go out for a walk, or a movie or something? From what I’ve heard all you do is study or stay at your dorm. You should live it up a little, you’re at college, and you’re wasting some good partying years.”

 

“I got partied out in high school and at Tech, thanks. I’ve got a lot riding on keeping my grades up. So this, whatever it is, just let it go. I’m not interested, and I’m not looking or ready for anything. You’re wasting your time.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Jared replies with a smile, and it’s the first genuine smile Jensen’s seen on the boy, and it takes him by surprise, because he finds that he likes it, likes it almost as much as Jared’s laugh. 

 

It’s a couple of hours later when Jensen finds himself in Jared’s car again that he knows he’s in trouble, because he can’t seem to take his eyes off of Jared. 

 

He doesn’t know how to take the younger man. In the last couple of hours he’s learned that Jared’s nineteen, his father’s into oil, he can’t stand his stepsister or stepmother, and he’s funny, charming, and sexy as hell. Granted the sexy as hell is an obvious given just by looking at the kid. 

 

Jensen finds himself wanting to open up to Jared, and he does a little. He mentions things about his family, and Jared laughs in all the right places, especially when Jensen tells him about putting a frog in McKenzie’s hair while she was asleep when he was fourteen. He talks about his brother and his nephew and his sister-in-law, and his parents. 

 

He knows Jared’s itching to ask him about Danneel, and what happened to the baby, but he’s glad that Jared seems to know it’s a sore subject and leaves it alone.

 

Finally they pull up near the dorms, and Jared puts the car in park and turns to look at Jensen.

 

Jensen caresses the dash of Jared’s incredible car and says, “You know, my brother Josh, he works on cars for a living, a regular grease monkey and he loves rebuilding ‘em. He’d kill just to catch a glimpse of this car and here I am riding in it.”

 

Jared laughs and says, “Well, maybe one day we’ll drive down and I can meet every body and let him take a spin in my girl, as long as he doesn’t wreck her or ruin her paint job.”

 

Jensen is surprised by the offer and apparently so is Jared, if his expression is anything to go by. Jared’s expression shifts quickly and then he’s leaning forward, dangerously close. Jensen ducks his head, his fingers making quick work of the seatbelt. He opens the car door and quickly slips out. At the look of disappointment on Jared’s face he wants to lean back in and see where Jared was going with things, but he’s already out and the moment, whatever it was, is gone.

 

He begins to head back to the dorms, pauses as the purring of the Shelby’s engine drifts to his ears, seemingly surrounds him, and he turns to watch as Jared pulls away from the curb and drives off into the night.

 

\----------

 

For once Jared pulls into the garage. He walks around to the front of the house, steps inside and at the sound of noises coming from his father’s office. He walks over, throws the doors open, and sees Sandy spread on his father’s desk with Chad Michael Murray face down between her legs. Chad Michael Murray, of the esteemed Murrays with their name attached heavily to the entertainment business. He shakes his head and finds that he’s only surprised that Chad would go for Sandy. He usually goes for the younger, barely legal girls. Sandy’s all of twenty-two.

 

Chad has the decency to pull away and stutter and yank his pants up from around his ankles, but Sandy remains on the desk and leisurely inclines her head in Jared’s direction a smile tugging at her lips.

 

Jared rolls his eyes. “If you’re allowing Murray to fuck you I may have to reconsider the terms of my winnings on our little wager, darling sis.”

 

She throws a pout in his direction and pushes herself up from the desk, straightening her dress as she crosses the room and then runs her nails across his chest and over his shoulder. “So you’ve done it? Won our little wager?”

 

“Not yet, but it won’t be much longer,” Jared replies.

 

“Really,” Sandy’s says with a skeptical little bark of laughter, and then she pats him on the shoulder as Chad scrambles past them and out of the door. “You keep telling yourself that, Jared. If it brings you comfort at night, keep telling yourself that.”

 

Jared pulls away from her and heads upstairs to his room. He locks the door behind him and flops back on his king size bed. His eyes slide shut and he moans at the thought of writhing beneath Jensen in his 500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, his fingers curling in anticipation as Jensen stretches him and finally fills him. Yes, he can definitely imagine Jensen inside of him, and no one ever gets that privilege, but for some reason that is what turns him on about Jensen. He’s willing to try new things with him, and Sandy hardly registers in his dirty little thoughts anymore and that’s what makes him sit up and realize just how fucked he may be.

 

\----------

 

He’s about to head out to the library when there’s a knock on the door. Tom lets out a groan from the bed and Jensen sighs, because Tom is never up before noon on a Saturday if he can help it. 

 

Jensen opens the door and his eyes widen at the sight of Jared in a t-shirt that hugs his chest in all the right places, and snug jeans that seem to drape from the jut of Jared’s hipbones, the shirt riding up with Jared’s every movement to flash a little skin. Jensen swallows thickly, puts his laptop down on his desk and asks, “What are you doing here? Isn’t it a little early for you?”

 

Jared shrugs. “Sometimes I like getting up at the ass crack of dawn, now you coming? I was gonna take you to the family stables. I figured you’d like a little horse back riding. What else you got to look forward too on such a pretty Saturday? And please don’t be a geek and say homework.”

 

“You do realize that I’m here on a scholarship?” Jensen replies with a huff and then a small smile tugs at his mouth as Jared’s eyes widen and his lip pokes out. He’s known the guy for a week and he already knows how to break through Jensen’s defenses.

 

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Fine, horse backing sounds great. Haven’t been on a horse in a while, so sure.”

 

Jared beams at him, and Jensen chuckles at how Jared lights up, and feels something stirring in his stomach, heat, and while it scares him, he’s not sure that he wants it to stop. 

 

So ten minutes later he’s in the car with Jared, they’ve picked up a couple of egg McMuffins and McDonald’s coffee, more Jensen’s speed, and they’re turning down a long, narrow dirt road. There’s wire fencing on either side of the narrow road and Jensen can’t help the look of wide eyed wonder as he watches the passing scenery, noting the woods just beyond the fenced in range. It’s beautiful and so big, and he turns to Jared in awe as he asks, “And all of this belongs to your family?”

 

Jared chuckles, and with a wink says, “Pretty much. And the ranch hand that works the stables lives out here. Him and my Dad go way back, and like him, my Dad loves horses. I think we’ve got five Arabians, including a black stallion and a white one, and then there are the usual mustangs and pintos, buckskins, and appaloosas.”

 

“Wow,” Jensen says. 

 

Jared shrugs, “And we also have a bunch of wild ones roaming the range just outside of the fencing. Funny, my Dad’s into oil, but he’s got a thing for horses so he bought most of the open range to keep the wild mustangs free. Go figure.”

 

They pull up in front of a ranch house, and Jared parks the car, gets out and waves to the man sitting on a swing on the porch, a beer in one hand and a smoke in the other. The man gets to his feet and steps down from the porch, a smile on his face as he waves at Jared.

 

“Here to check up on that mare and her new colt? I swear boy, you love these damn horses almost as much as your Daddy. Colt’s doin’ fine,” the man answers gruffly, and Jensen gets a good look at him, kind hazel eyes, a handsome rugged face, dark hair and stubble, probably in his early forties.

 

“Actually I was gonna take Tamsin and Butch out for a ride with my friend, JD, but it’s good hearing about my colt,” Jared replies. 

 

The man looks up at Jensen and gives him a good glance over, and then turns back to Jared with a grin. “Not the usual company you keep, boy. I think I might approve of this one,” he says, then he tosses his cigarette to the ground and holds his hand out to Jensen, a warm smile on his face. “I’m Jeff Morgan, but folks round here mostly call me JD. Now, you got a name son?”

 

“Jensen,” he says and returns the man’s firm handshake with a shy smile.

 

JD turns back to Jared and nods again. “Yeah, Jay, definitely approve of this one, but I gotta say, I’m gonna miss watching those tits jiggle on those girls you used to bring round here. Man, does an old heart good to see a healthy young girl riding bare back without a bra on.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widen and he inclines his head in Jared’s direction to raise a brow at him. Jared just shrugs it off. Then JD is speaking again. 

 

“I’m thinking Tamsin won’t be fit for riding. She got a scare from that damn wild mustang keeps slippin’ in the gate. Got Buckeye though, I’m sure he won’t throw your friend.”

 

Jared nods and then the three of them head toward the stables just off to the right of the house. The stables are nice, state of the art, and well kept, horses snorting and whinnying as they pass by.

 

JD’s busy updating Jared on ranching life. “I swear, those new hands you got, they can sing up something fierce between the pair of ‘em, but gettin' ‘em up early is bout as likely as that stepsister of yours being kind out of the goodness of her heart. Still, can’t say they ain’t good with the horses. I swear that damn Steve’s a whisperer! The things he can get a horse to do, and all he does is looks ‘em in the eye, and Chris, well he can break in the rough ridin’ ones ‘bout as good as me. Its good havin’ him ‘round to give my tired old bones a rest every now then.”

 

“You ain’t so old, JD,” Jared says with a grin and bumps the older man’s shoulder, and finally they stop at the end of the stables. Jensen sees the pinto first, a beautiful horse, white with spots of brown painted across him, with a brown streak over his nose and a brown spot over his left eye. Jensen reaches over the wooden gate and the horse draws close, snuffling Jensen’s hand before nudging it and encouraging Jensen to pat him. 

 

“Looks like Buckeye likes you, boy. Always did say that horse had good taste,” JD says with a grin, and he guides the horse out, and gets him saddled and bridled for Jensen, and as he works over the horse, tightening the saddle to keep it from slipping, he asks, “Ever been riding before?”

 

Jensen nods. “Yeah, my grandpa used to work at a stable back home in Richardson.”

 

“Good, then I ain’t got to give you any tips. Just watch out for yourself. Jay’s hard to take sometimes, but he seems to like you. Can’t say I ever saw someone like you as his type, but I’ve been fooled before, look at what his Daddy up and married. You seem like good people though,” JD says with a wink, and Jensen blushes a little.

 

Before Jensen can say anything in his defense about him and Jared just being friends, Jared rides up on a very handsome brown buckskin with a splash of white down its nose. JD backs off and Jensen swings himself up on the horse like a seasoned cowboy, and warms at the impressed look on Jared’s face. He takes the reigns, gives his horse, Buckeye, a gentle nudge with his heel, clicks his tongue and pats the muscled neck of the animal. 

 

Jensen cautiously takes the lead out of the stables and notices a path going into the woods. He looks back over his shoulder at Jared, to see if the path is okay to take, and flushes as he notices that Jared’s gaze is glued firmly to his ass. Jared takes his time looking up, and Jensen feels tension mounting at the base of his spine, because it feels like Jared is undressing him with his eyes. He swallows when Jared finally meets his eyes, a sly smile gracing those lips that make Jensen think of all kinds of things his momma would have him praying for forgiveness over in church.

 

Jensen shakes away the thoughts of his mother and church as he allows his body to move with the saddle and they trot along at a nice, easy pace. He enjoys the scenery and then Jared’s riding next to him, giving him sidelong glances, and he feels heat slip across his cheeks again. He hates that Jared’s managed to get under his skin this past week.

 

“It’s kinda peaceful out here. I never would have thought you’d know a place like this. You seem like the party hard, playboy richie rich kid to me, but here you are surprising me again. And why me, man? I mean, all the pretty, shiny people you could be hanging out with, and you’re spending a Saturday with me,” Jensen says, attempting idle conversation, and wanting answers.

 

Jared just shrugs and sighs. “After a while you just get kind of tired of it, I guess. I mean partying and fucking, it’s a lot of fun, but how many of those pretty people can I call my friends? Hell, you probably left a whole town of friends behind when you came here. Almost makes me jealous.”

 

“So this, we’re friends?” Jensen asks carefully.

 

Jared cocks his head at Jensen and grins. “Why not? I ain’t gonna lie though. I wouldn’t mind being more. Especially seeing that sweet ass rollin’ and dippin’ in that saddle at this nice trot. It’s the only reason I haven’t suggested taking these boys on a run. I like the view.”

 

Jensen blushes and Jared laughs, and that damn laugh gets right under Jensen’s skin making him blush even harder. 

 

“Damn, Jen! I didn’t realize you were so shy. It’s kind of nice getting to know you without you being pissed at me,” Jared replies with a smirk and a playful glint in his eye.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Jensen mumbles, unsure of what else to say really.

 

Jared chuckles at Jensen and shakes his head, wondering how he could have missed how shy Jensen is, then his eyes narrow on a trail coming up on the left and he grins. “Hey man, how about we water the horses and take a swim? There’s a lake a little ways up ahead if you’re game.”

 

Jensen swallows thickly and shifts his shoulders, noticing the sweat already slipping down his shoulders and collecting in the dip at the base of his spine. A swim might not be such a bad idea except… Well, he doesn’t have a pair of trunks, and he doubts Jared does either.

 

“But I don’t have any swim trunks,” Jensen says with a sigh.

 

Jared snorts. “Who says you need ‘em? It’s a private lake, no kids, just us, and we’re two adults. Nothing wrong with taking a dip in the lake to cool off. Right man?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jensen replies, and he doesn’t like how gruff he sounds, nor the sudden discomfort of his jeans seemingly growing tight around his groin.

 

Jensen isn’t entirely sure of what he was thinking as they secure the horse’s reigns to a fallen tree by the shore of the lake and he turns to find Jared already pulling his shirt over his head, the muscles of his chest rippling. Jensen swallows reflexively and takes in a shuddering breath, and his heart literally skips a beat at the sound of Jared’s zipper falling, and then he opens his eyes as Jared drops his pants and silk boxers to the ground.

 

Jensen’s mouth isn’t working as Jared walks toward him, all fluid grace in his movement and naked as the day he was born, and Jared has to snap his fingers in Jensen’s face to get his attention and repeat his question with a smirk.

 

“I asked if you needed help getting out of those clothes.”

 

Jensen shakes his head, and begins yanking of his shirt and kicking off his shoes in a frenzy. Jared just takes a step back and watches in amusement.

 

Jared turns and runs for the lake, leaving Jensen to curse and struggle out of his jeans. Once he’s in up to his shoulders he turns around and his breath is knocked right out of him, as Jensen walks toward the lake, more bowlegged than usual, probably from the riding, and it’s an amazing sight, that lithe body, the firmly muscled legs, his semi-hard cock, and that ass. God yes, that ass.

 

Jensen shivers as he treads further into the lake and then he looks up and meets Jared’s gaze. He takes in a breath and slips below the surface of the water, swimming out toward Jared, and he bumps into Jared’s chest and surfaces. His vision is a little fuzzy around the edges, but there’s no mistaking the dark, hungry look in Jared’s eyes, and Jensen feels that look hit him straight in the groin and their cocks brush together and he can’t help the moan that slips from between his lips as his eyes flutter.

 

The next thing he knows, those lips that he’s been thinking about for damn near the past week are on his, Jared’s tongue trying to lick his mouth open, and it’s better than he imagined. He whimpers a little as he opens his mouth, and he knows he’ll deny that noise later, but the moan it gets out of Jared makes it worth it for the moment.

 

Jared pulls back a little, and Jensen is panting as Jared worries his bottom lip between his teeth and huskily whispers, “Ready to give in, Jensen? Cause I want you so damn bad right now.”

 

Heat floods Jensen’s cheeks, because he’s only ever been with women, too afraid to actually follow through with wanting men lest his parents found out. Although he’d come damn close with Adam…until Adam had hit him and thrown him out. 

 

Jared notices the change in Jensen, lifts his wet hand to Jensen’s face, and tilts it up so he can look at Jensen’s eyes. “Hey, I thought… It’s her, the woman from the picture.”

 

Jensen shakes his head and lets out a slow breath. “No, I just…”

 

Jared’s eyes widen, and his stomach bottoms out as he realizes that Jensen’s never done this before, at least not with another man. Jared darts forward, the water splashing a little between them as he claims Jensen’s mouth for his own, his large hands cradling the back of Jensen’s head as he shifts his hips closer, causing their cocks to rub together in the cool lake water, drinking down Jensen’s moans with the fervor of a man dying from dehydration.

 

He pulls back, and Jensen moans in disappointment, his eyes slipping open, glazed with want. “Does this change things?” he asks.

 

Jared smiles, darts forward, stealing another kiss. “Changes everything, but I still fucking want you. Want you even more now. I’ll be the only one you ever want after. Be so fucking good to you, suck your cock, drink you dry and ride you hard. God, want you in me so bad.” 

 

Jensen makes a strangled sound, and neither is sure of who leads, but soon they’re nearer the shore, the water still lapping against their waists. Jared is draped over Jensen’s body, kissing, licking, nipping Jensen’s jaw, the arch of his neck as Jensen’s head falls back, and along Jensen’s collarbone, not caring about the taste of brackish lake water as long as Jensen’s taste is the chaser.

 

Jared’s hips are rolling against Jensen’s and Jensen tries to slip a hand between them, but Jared stops him. “No, want you to get me ready. Need you in me, fuck.”

 

Jensen swallows and nods as Jared’s hand guides his around to Jared’s ass. Their fingers wet enough from the water lapping at their waists. Jensen slips a finger between the cheeks of Jared’s ass, teasing his entrance, and slipping his finger in to the first knuckle, watching Jared’s face before getting the finger all the way inside. Jared’s teeth are caught on his bottom lip, and Jensen doesn’t know if he’s ever seen anything more amazing. If he has, it doesn’t come to mind at the moment.

 

He moves his finger in and out, Jared’s hips jolt and stutter against his and Jensen groans, Jared’s mouth on his a moment later. Jared pulls back, Jensen’s bottom lip between his teeth and then Jared shifts and growls in Jensen’s ear, “Add another finger. Show me how bad you wanna fuck me.”

 

Jensen nods stiffly and adds another finger. Jared whines on top of him, now working to grind down on Jensen’s cock and push up against Jensen’s hand. 

 

“That’s right, open me up. Spread your fingers, dammit. Open me up, don’t wanna squeeze your dick off,” Jared snarls and arches up as Jensen does just that, and then on Jared’s request adds a third finger.

 

Finally Jared bats his hand away, and rolls them over, so Jensen’s on top of him, practically riding a thigh.

 

“Quit humping me and get your dick in me now,” Jared groans, shifting and spreading his legs. 

 

Jensen freezes for a moment, and Jared’s hand wraps around his cock and Jared is telling him to open his eyes and look at him. His eyes flutter open and he shifts, letting Jared guide him, and then the head of his cock is at Jared’s opening, and Jared’s other hand is against his neck, pulling him down, but instead of a kiss, his teeth nip Jensen’s ear and his voice is gravelly as he snaps, “Put your cock in me hard and deep. Need to feel you right the fuck now.”

 

Jensen thrusts forward and Jared arches up beneath him, a strange incoherent stream of words bursting from his mouth as his long legs tighten around Jensen, shifting the alignment, and then he lifts his head a little and snaps, “Move, God damn you! Move!”

 

Jensen rocks his hips hard, in and out, leans down, his mouth covering Jared’s, drinking down the filth falling from Jared’s lips like sweet candy. Jensen feels Jared’s hand slip between them, but he brushes Jared’s hand away, grips the base of Jared’s cock, and as the rhythm of his hips meeting Jared’s ass begins to grow more erratic he jacks Jared off.

 

Jared throws his head back, and Jensen bites down on the curve where neck meets shoulder, as the tension breaks like a spring coil and he’s coming hard and fast, deep inside Jared’s ass, his hips stuttering in their rolling as he forces himself to continue jacking Jared off through his sensory overload, and finally as Jared comes Jensen collapses, and Jared’s lips seek his out in a lazy kiss.

 

Jared’s hand is stroking through Jensen’s short, damp hair, a smile on his face as he catches his breath and then lets out a laugh. “I think we might need a shower when we get back to JD’s, cause I’ve got sand in places I really don’t wanna talk about right now.”

 

Jensen agrees, and his dick seems to like the idea of a shower with Jared just as much, but first, it will have to recover like the rest of Jensen. 

 

\----------

 

He looks himself over in the mirror, face shaved, hair flopping just right, and he frets with the collar of his lavender oxford shirt for a moment before he decides that after changing five times all ready, it’s fine. He shakes his head, unable to wrap it around why he’s going through so much trouble for an outing with Jensen. He’s never put so much effort into one project…one person before, and it kind of rattles him a little.

 

He shakes the thought away and stiffens as a set of nails slide across his back, and he shifts his gaze to meet her dark eyes in the mirror. 

 

“Sandy,” he lets out with a sigh.

 

She leans closer against him, pressing her soft curves against his back, but all he’s got on his mind are the smooth, hard plains of Jensen’s body. She has a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye.

 

“Going all out for this little bet, aren’t you? This how bad you want me in your bed, wrapped around your cock? I’m impressed,” she whispers throatily.

 

He rolls his eyes and pulls away from her. “For once, darling sis, it’s not about you. I’m going out tonight. If you don’t want to wait up, why not call Chad to keep you company, that’s if he hasn’t found something barely legal since the last time you fucked him.”

 

Her eyes narrow and she snatches at his arm and snarls, “Rules don’t change. The deal is to fuck him, and you keep your precious car and get to fuck me to your heart’s content. That’s the bet, the terms we agreed on. This looks a lot like dating. God, you’re even happy. We’re the rich and elite, Jared. We don’t need to find happiness. That’s why we have money, so we can buy it. Get your head straight, or start thinking with the upstairs brain.”

 

She grabs at his crotch and gives it a good squeeze. His hand closes around her wrist and pulls her hand away, and he gets down in her face and then smiles, his teeth bared like the predator he is. 

 

“Careful, Sandy, or I’d almost think you’re jealous.”

 

She takes in a deep breath, her other hand reaching behind her, for something, anything to throw. He lets her wrist go, and as he steps out of the room he hears something shatter against the doorframe. He doesn’t bother to look back to see what it was.

 

\----------

 

His skin literally crawls as he steps out of the lecture hall only to feel a small, demure, well manicured hand land on his shoulder. He turns around with a raised brow, and the first thing he notices is how small, curvy, and pixie like she appears, her long, dark hair falling softly down her back, and her dark eyes glinting with intent. Everything in him is telling him to get away as quickly as possible. 

 

Her pretty lips are pulled into a smile that brings to mind a hungry tiger preparing to pounce. “Jensen, do you have a moment?” she asks, and her voice is soft and cunningly sweet.

 

He nods, because his momma didn’t raise him up to be rude. “Sure, Sandy, but only a minute. Gotta head to the library,” he replies warily.

 

“Of course you do,” she says, her eyes darkening with a look that makes Jensen uncomfortable, and then they brighten again. “So, I see he’s won. Got you wrapped around his little finger. I guess I really shouldn’t have underestimated Jared’s reputation, but there’s always talk, and you think that’s all it is. Guess you’re the proof that he really is at the top of his game.”

 

Jensen’s throat goes dry and he swallows reflexively as he pushes his glasses up his nose and narrows his eyes on her. “What exactly are you talking about?” he asks, his stomach churning in dread. 

 

“The bet, of course,” she says with a smile and then her expression softens with feigned surprise. “Oh, I guess he hasn’t gotten around to telling you yet. It was a little wager between siblings. I simply asked him to prove his reputation of being able to seduce anyone. Your name came up, and you became the bet. I’m guessing with the way he came home Sunday morning that he won. That’s kind of impressive, that you wore him out so well. I, myself, never thought he’d bottom for anyone, but I guess with his car at stake, and such a nice car, who could blame him?”

 

Jensen takes in a shaky breath, reaches up, grabs her wrist delicately and removes it from his shoulder as he says, “What makes you think I’d believe you?”

 

She chews on her lip for a moment and then sighs. “I honestly didn’t expect you to. Because apparently Jared is just that good. Of course if you want proof, come by our house tonight, around eight. He’ll be collecting his winnings then. I’m sure you won’t want to miss that.”

 

Jensen gives her a terse nod, and then steps past her, ignoring her as she reaches out for his shoulder again. She turns around to watch him go, and notices, with a cruel smile curving at her mouth, that he isn’t headed toward the library, but the dorms.

 

\----------

 

Jared sighs as the words begin to swim and blur on the screen of his laptop. He leans back in his father’s desk chair and rolls his shoulders, then spares a glance to the book next to his laptop. He curses his professor once again for assigning the class to pick a quote from Sun Tzu’s _The Art of War_ and write a story based off of it. 

 

He wants to throw the book across the room. Sure it won’t accomplish much, but it will definitely make him feel better. He shakes his head once more to clear it, and then looks up with narrow eyes as the doors of his father’s study are pulled open and Sandy leans against the doorframe, a smug smile on her face. Jared’s hackles and suspicions rise immediately.

 

“What do you want?” he asks carefully.

 

She pushes away from the doorframe, a noticeable sway in her hips as she draws near him. She hops up on the desk, pushes the screen down on the laptop and her right foot comes to rest between his legs, her toes brushing over his crotch. He pushes the chair back and shakes his head.

 

“I don’t have time for your games right now. I have a paper to work on,” he snaps.

 

She snorts. “Of course you do, but it can wait. Hell, you could buy yourself an extra week to turn it in if you wanted. Besides, I thought we could celebrate your victory,” she whispers huskily, fingering the thin, spaghetti strap of her coral colored tank top. “Isn’t this what you’ve waited for since the day your father said, ‘I do,’ to my mother?”

 

“Things change,” Jared says tiredly.

 

Her eyes darken, then her laugh fills the room and she shifts down from the desk and straddles him in his father’s desk chair, her arms folding around his neck, her fingers slipping into his hair as she rocks her hips against his crotch and leans in, just shy of pressing her mouth to his as she flips her hair back and says, “Things don’t change that much, Jared. We’re one in the same, you and I. Tell me you’d rather be fucked by a poor little charity case when you’ve got me on your lap. He was a bet, remember? You’ve got me now baby. What more could you possibly want?”

 

She darts forward, her lips fierce and unmerciful against his, and then a gasp reaches his ears and he shoves Sandy from his lap and his eyes widen in horror. Jensen is standing in the doorway of his father’s study, a stunned look on his face that quickly changes to anger and hurt and then he breaks into a run headed toward the front door. 

 

He runs after Jensen, calling his name, and with his long legs it doesn’t take him long to reach Jensen as he opens the door to Tom’s vintage blue ’69 Chevelle, a car mostly paid for by Mike. Jared feels a stab in his gut at the sight of tears behind Jensen’s glasses.

 

“That was nothing, Jen,” Jared says, desperation peppering his voice. “You have to believe me. She plays these games, but I don’t want her. I’ve got you, right?”

 

Jensen blinks back the tears and shakes head. “So what exactly did you win, Jared?”

 

Jared takes a step back like he’s been hit, and his breath grows heavy as he shakes his head. “No, Jen. It’s over, it was stupid, but it’s over now.”

 

“No, we’re over, Jay. This was stupid. I was stupid for thinking some spoiled, rich kid like you could possibly give a damn for someone like…what did she call me? A poor little charity case? Just tell me, I’m dying to know. I mean, I know you get to keep your car, but what else do you get? Is it her? Because if it is, you two fucking deserver each other.”

 

“Jensen, please… Not like this, I can explain,” Jared pleads.

 

Jensen’s eyes spark and his fist comes flying out of nowhere. Jared lands on his ass with a grunt, Jensen slams the driver’s door of Tom’s car behind him, turns the engine over and squeals the tires out of the driveway as he peels off.

 

Jared shakily gets to his feet, brushes off his ass and stalks back into the house. He stops in the doorway of his father’s study, glares at her perched across his father’s desk, her fingernails sliding idly across his closed laptop. She hops off of the desk with a smirk and sashays toward him, trailing her nails across his broad chest as she says, “Guess you won the bet, but I still don’t fuck pathetic losers, Jared, and that just proved you’re pathetic. You’ve probably just lost the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Why would I need a stupid car after knowing that I’ve reduced you to this?”

 

“Get the fuck away from me right now, or I swear to God,” Jared growls, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

 

She pulls back with a small chuckle. “Now, now, swearing to a God you don’t believe in? Jared, didn’t your momma raise you better than that?”

 

“What right do you have talking about my mother? Get the hell away from me,” he snarls.

 

She outright laughs as she saunters past him.

 

He shakes as he slams the doors of his father’s study behind him, then he heads back over to his father’s desk. He notices that his book is opened and face down. He picks it up and there’s a quote highlighted in pink in the book.

 

_Thus those skilled in war subdue the enemy’s army without battle… They conquer by strategy._

 

He throws the book across the room and then sinks back into his father’s chair, his head in his hands as his body continues to tremble over what he’s lost.


	3. THREE

Three:

 

He’s had plenty of time to think since stepping on the bus back to Richardson. It’s his brain that isn’t cooperating, because even as he finally steps off of the bus and sees the look of worry on his parents’ faces, he still has Jared on his mind. Damn his stupidity for thinking he could trust someone like Jared, maybe even fall for the bastard. 

 

He tries to smile as he hefts his bag and approaches his parents, but it’s too much effort. He drops his bag at his mother’s feet and envelopes her in a hug, his body shaking as she wraps her arms around him, drawing his head down to her shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. She looks up at her husband, Alan, tears in her eyes as she uses her other hand to rub circles onto her son’s back.

 

Finally he shifts and pulls back, but the look on his face makes Donna Ackles want to pull him back in for another hug. She reaches up, cups his cheek with her hand as she whispers, “Oh Jen.”

 

He firmly shake his head, and watches as his father picks up his bag, then he follows them to their car.

 

The drive is a quiet one, and for that Jensen is grateful. He doesn’t know how he could possibly answer all of the questions he knows they have for him. He still can’t process much beyond Jared’s betrayal and longing for Jared’s touch. He chokes back a sob, and allows his head to rest against the cool glass of the window in the backseat. 

 

He glances up every now and then, feeling his mother’s worried gaze on him, but he just doesn’t have the energy to try and act like everything is fine. Everything is not fine. It’s all falling apart again. Only this time it feels worse than Danneel finally coming clean, telling him that Lacey was Adam’s, and that she’d known about his thing for Adam from the beginning. It’s worse than when Adam hit him and threw him out of the apartment he’d shared with Danneel, because Adam wanted to step up for once in his life and take responsibility for his own mess. That and he’d been disgusted with Jensen’s attraction to him.

 

He shudders as the memories wash over him. Arguments with Danneel. Holding Lacey for the first time. Adam’s fist rock hard against his jaw. Jared smiling, laughing, kissing him at the lake…was that only a few days ago?

 

He startles when his dad cuts the engine. He grabs his bag and is out of the car before anything can be said. He races to the front door, relieved to find that it’s not locked. He brushes past his concerned sister, heads straight up the stairs and to his room. He shuts the door behind him, drops his duffel to the floor and falls back on his comfortable, familiar double bed. 

 

He takes his glasses off, sets them on the small table by his bed, and closes his eyes, his fingers rubbing at his temples. He wishes that everything would just go away, so he doesn’t have to think. He wants his mind to be blank, just for a little while. 

 

He sighs and begins to drift off, Jared flashing in his mind, the taste of his skin beneath the brackish lake water, and then getting dressed, going back to JD’s house and showering together. Jensen flushing under JD’s knowing look. 

 

One week is all it took. He’s hopeless, and he hates that his stomach feels hollow, and that hollowness is working through the rest of him, almost like it’s eating him alive. He hates it because he should have known better, but still took the chance on Jared against his better judgment. 

 

He whimpers as his body seems to recall Jared’s touch. His hand slips beneath his cotton boxers, and he groans as his hand wraps around his aching erection. He starts slowly, and gradually as the memories overtake him he increases his speed, his thumb catching on the head, spreading the pre-come. His hips begin to work up into his firm grip, and he bites his lip to keep from crying out Jared’s name, but that doesn’t stop the image of Jared from slipping across his thoughts.

 

At this moment he doesn’t know who he hates more, Jared or himself.

 

\---------

 

Tom Welling doesn’t like not having a roommate anymore. Ever since Jensen packed up his things and hopped on a bus a few days ago he’s had to answer his own door. It gets kind of annoying. He spares a glance at the digital clock on his nightstand with a groan and wonders who in their right mind would swing by at nine in the morning on a Saturday. There are rules against that kind of thing when you’re in college.

 

He gets up and tiredly shuffles to the door. He lets out a huff, unlocks the door, turns the knob and pulls it open. His eyes widen in surprise and then he tilts his head to the side, wondering why Jared Padalecki would be at his door.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Tom asks and scratches at his bare stomach, looking at Jared with a confused expression on his handsome face.

 

Jared peers around him to get a look into the room. Tom sighs, and Jared turns his attention back to the jock. “Where’s Jensen?” he asks.

 

Tom grunts. “So you’re the reason he left. Fuck you, man. I got sleep I need to catch up on.”

 

Tom begins to close the door in Jared’s face, but Jared’s booted foot in the doorjamb prevents it. “I think you should hear me out, Welling,” Jared snaps.

 

“I’m sure you’ve got a great, bull shit story all cooked up, but I don’t wanna hear it. I’m out a roommate because of you, and he wasn’t so bad. Kind of quiet, but a good guy. Too good for anything you could have done to him,” Tom says.

 

Jared smirks at Tom. “It’s obvious you don’t like me too much, but I’m okay with that. I could care less. I do, however, want to know where Jensen went, preferably an address. I know you have it, because his things haven’t been sent off yet.”

 

Tom snorts. “And what makes you think I’d tell you anything, Padalecki? You’re a first class bastard.”

 

“And Mike is a close friend of mine. Do you really want me to out you, Tommy?” Jared replies with a smug smile.

 

Tom swallows quickly, reaches for a notebook on his desk, scribbles something down, tears the paper out of the notebook and hands it to Jared. “Just remember, you didn’t get that from me.”

 

“Of course not. We’re not even in the same social circles, Tommy, so how could I have gotten this from you?”

 

“You really are a first class bastard,” Tom replies as Jared removes his foot from the doorway, and Tom shuts the door with a sight of relief, then he flops back on his bed, and prays Jensen doesn’t hold him accountable for this.

 

Now that he knows Jared is involved, he can understand why Jensen would turn tail and run. What with all the things he’s heard about Jared and that bitchy stepsister of his.

 

\---------

 

A week has past and Donna Ackles is worried about her son. He’s mostly stayed in his room except to go to the bathroom or pick at his food when she’s managed to get him to come down for a meal. Even when things were bad with Danneel, Jensen hadn’t been so broken. She wonders who could break her son like this. She’s been praying to know how to fix this. 

 

A whole week and he’s hardly said a word, which isn’t like Jensen at all. She’s had enough. She can’t take seeing one of her children wasting away. She’s resigned to marching up those stairs and getting him to open up. She’s his momma, after all, and he’s had enough time to wallow. More than enough time in her opinion. 

 

She gets up from the couch, strides toward the stairwell, her foot on the first step when there is a knock on the door. With a sigh she backs away from the stairs and goes to answer the door. She pulls it open and her eyes widen as she looks up to the handsome face of one of the tallest men she’s ever met. His brown hair flopping in his face, his hazel eyes seemingly shadowed with nervousness and worry.

 

“May I help you?” she asks.

 

He nibbles on his bottom lip for a moment before finally answering, “Yes, I’m looking for Jensen Ackles. This was the address I was given. Is he here?”

 

Donna let out a breath and smiled at the young man. “Of course, he’s upstairs. I’m his mother, Donna. Call me, Donna.”

 

“Hello, Donna,” he says with a smile, and he seems charming enough, certainly well dressed. “I’m Jared, a friend of Jensen’s, from school. Is there any way I can just go up and see him?”

 

At the look of concern in the boy’s eyes she nods and says, “Sure, maybe you can get him to talk about whatever has him so down. I haven’t seen him so hurt since before he left for university. He doesn’t take heartache so well, and he’s known a lot of it. And you’re welcomed to stay for dinner if you’d like.”

 

Jared nods, and then looks at her questioningly. She blushes and then says, “Right, yes. His is the third door on the right. I don’t think it’s locked.”

 

“Thank you,” he says softly and she watches with baited breath as the tall young man walks up the stairs, hoping she’s done the right thing, and that maybe one of Jensen’s friends can bring him around. After all it’s a long way from San Antonio to Richardson.

 

\----------

 

Jared takes in a breath. So far so good, Jensen obviously hasn’t told his parents about him. He still can’t shake the nervousness that’s beginning to overwhelm him. Jensen is on the other side of this door, and he doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore, which is strange. Jared’s always been in control, except for the last couple of weeks apparently.

 

He closes his eyes, his breath hissing from him as he turns the knob and opens his eyes. He looks around the room, the walls are painted a dark blue, there’s sports memorabilia, little league trophies, pictures and books everywhere. Clothes are on the floor, and there’s a lump on the double bed pushed up against the far wall. Jared steps into the room, closes the door behind him and locks it.

 

The lump shifts, and he swallows thickly at the sight of Jensen’s bare shoulders and wild hair sticking out from beneath the dark blue covers.

 

“Mom, I swear, I’m coming down to dinner tonight, okay?” he says, and his voice is hoarse.

 

Something twists in the pit of Jared’s stomach and he makes a strange noise. The lump that is Jensen freezes, and then Jensen is rolling out of the bed, fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table and switching the lamp on. Jared’s eyes widen at the dark smudges beneath Jensen’s bloodshot eyes and the stubble on Jensen’s face. 

 

Jensen’s eyes narrow on him, and Jared is fighting every instinct telling him to run, because he knows if he runs he’ll never stop, and he can’t do that this time.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jensen snarls, as he carefully approaches Jared.

 

Jared lifts a hand toward Jensen, but stops short of touching him. “I had to see you, make sure you were all right. I had to explain.”

 

“Explain what exactly? That I was just some game between you and your fucked up stepsister? You don’t have to explain a damn thing to me. You just need to get the fuck out.”

 

“I’m not gonna lie, okay, man,” Jared says and runs a hand through his hair. “I get that I fucked up, and I’m sorry.”

 

Jensen’s eyes narrow on him. “I bet that would be a first. Oh yeah, the bet. So what the hell did you get out of it, aside from keeping your precious car? It was her, right?”

 

“It was a stupid bet, and yeah, if she won she got my car. If I won I’d get to do to her whatever I wanted for a week,” Jared replies in a tired tone.

 

Jensen’s fingers claw into Jared’s shirt and he hauls the taller man up against the wall, gets in Jared’s face. “Was she fucking worth it? Did she fuck you into oblivion? Suck your cock? What did you do to her? How did you take her? Right there across that desk just like right before I came in and caught you?”

 

“I haven’t touched her. I don’t want her. That night was a set up, okay? She might not have won the bet, but she got what she wanted! She fucking reduced me to this pathetic piece of shit that you’re currently holding against a wall! You think I don’t feel bad? I drove all the way here from San Antonio, just to fucking talk to you!”

 

“Why should I believe you?” Jensen snaps.

 

Jared snorts and shakes his head in defeat. “Maybe because I drove all this way. Maybe because you’re the only person that’s ever been inside of me. Maybe because I’m an idiot and I know that now and I’m here to fix it? I miss you, Jen. I know it didn’t last very long, but what I felt with you, that’s new to me. You’re so easy to laugh with, you’re fucking gorgeous, and I can’t stop thinking about that day when we went horseback riding and ended up at the lake. That was the first time I ever bottomed, Jen. That’s gotta mean something. Please?”

 

“You expect me to believe that was your first time with a dick up your ass?”

 

Jared’s expression crumbles and Jensen’s eyes widen, and he feels that familiar stirring in his gut. The stirring that is wired straight to his dick, which is busy getting aroused at thoughts of Jared. 

 

“That really was your first time? I was the first person to ever be inside of you?” Jensen asks in surprise.

 

Jared nods, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“You know I’m kind of fucked, Jay. I’ve been home for a whole week, hardly eating, when I sleep you’re there but you’re not, and it pisses me off that you’ve reduced me to this. Look at what you’ve fucking done to me, Jay. I can’t go through this every time you’re a fucking asshole, it’s not worth it if this is all just some stupid fucking game to you. So tell me straight, don’t hold punches, because I can’t do this again. Why are you here?”

 

“I can’t get you out of my head. I’ve been back to the stables a few times and JD threatened to kick my ass for what I did to you. He got a few six packs and a good bottle of Jose Cuervo in me and I told him everything. He said I was a fucking idiot, then he told me that if I loved you I’d have to go after you, and pray to God you could forgive a dumb shit, spoiled, rich prick like me,” Jared says, and he knows he’s babbling, and he’s surprised when he’s shut up by Jensen’s damn near illegal mouth against his, Jensen’s tongue slipping past his lips and caressing his own, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip.

 

When Jensen pulls back his eyes flutter open and his breathing is heavy and Jensen is hard against his thigh.

 

“So he told you if you loved me you’d have to go after me? Is that what this is?” Jensen asks, and Jared gasps as Jensen rocks his hips against his thigh.

 

Jared groans and closes his eyes. “That’s what he said after I told him how much it hurt because you left.”

 

Jensen pulls back with a huff and Jared’s eyes slip open again, and he wants to reach for Jensen, but the look on Jensen’s face just stops him, because Jensen is clearly thinking something over, and he’s come to his decision, and Jared is bracing himself for what he hopes will only be a proverbial kick in the balls and not a literal one. Of course he’s pretty sure it would hurt either way.

 

“This doesn’t begin to make up for what you’ve done, but you’re here. You did come after me, and you’ve kind of told me how you feel. I know you’ll probably be an asshole most of the time, and you’ve already got a whole lot to make up for…” Jensen trails off, and then Jared grunts as Jensen darts forward, pressing against him, and he doesn’t mind being sandwiched between Jensen and the wall. 

 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you. Can’t do that to me ever again, Jay. And if I ever see that little bitch again… I swear,” Jensen growls in between kisses, licks and nips.

 

“God, I know,” Jared manages to reply in between grunts, and then Jensen is wrestling him away from the wall and over to the bed.

 

Jensen shoves Jared onto his bed, and begins to unbutton Jared’s pink oxford shirt as he rubs his stubbled jaw against Jared’s neck, biting and licking over Jared’s pulse.

 

“Mine,” he says with an underlying growl, and Jared whimpers as he leans up so Jensen can rip his shirt off, and Jensen throws the shirt across the room. 

 

“Yes,” Jared lets out in a hiss when Jensen’s mouth closes around his left nipple, sucking and nipping as his fingers fumble with the fly of Jared’s designer blue jeans. 

 

He growls with frustration and then smiles against Jared’s chest as the stubborn pants come undone, and between the both of them the pants end up around Jared’s ankles. Then he’s licking and nipping his way down Jared’s stomach. When he reaches the jut of Jared’s hipbone he bites down hard enough to leave a mark and then soothingly licks across the wound with his tongue as his hand closes around the base of Jared’s hard cock.

 

Jensen pulls back and looks down at Jared’s cock, the head swollen and leaking pre-come, Jared’s body trembling beneath him, Jared’s fingers tangled in the cheap sheets of his bed. Cheap compared to what Jared’s used too, and Jensen’s never seen anything he’s wanted more in his life. 

 

“No one else. Swear it, Jay. No one else and I’ll give you whatever the hell you want. All I’ve got to give,” Jensen breathes out huskily, his eyes locking with Jared’s, his mouth hovering over Jared’s cock, his tongue swiping across his mouth.

 

Jared lets out a whine, blinks lazily and nods with conviction. “Anything,” he says on a moan, and Jensen wets his lips with his tongue again, before swiping the tip of his tongue over the head of Jared’s cock. A shudder passes over Jared’s body, his fingers coiling tighter in Jensen’s sheets. 

 

The splash of come on his tongue is warm, bitter, salty, and oddly there’s an underlying taste of Jared, like when his mouth and tongue is against Jared’s skin. Not unpleasant at all. He works his tongue against the slit of Jared’s cock and is rewarded with another splash of pre-come, then swirls his tongue experimentally around the head of Jared’s cock, finding it very sensitive just below the crown.

 

He’s careful to pull his lips over his teeth as he lowers his mouth on Jared’s cock, his tongue working along the vein on the underside of Jared’s shaft. The sounds coming out of Jared’s mouth are going straight to his cock as he works his way down and when Jared bucks he nearly chokes and pulls back. He looks up, his glasses askew, and Jared looks down, is coherent enough to take Jensen’s glasses and put them on the bedside table, and then Jensen goes back down on him and Jared’s fingers are once against clawing at the sheets while Jensen’s hands are holding Jared’s hips down. Jared’s sure to have bruises tomorrow.

 

Jensen brings one hand down to Jared’s balls, massaging them as he continues to work his mouth up and down Jared’s shaft, and then Jared’s fingers are in his short hair, pulling him back. Jensen looks up, a question in his eyes, wondering if he’s doing something wrong. 

 

Jared’s voice is hoarse when he finally finds it and says, “Want to be in you when I come… Please?”

 

Jensen crawls up Jared’s lithe frame, hand still firm on Jared’s cock as he bends down and kisses Jared. Jared groans up into the kiss and Jensen trembles as his cock collides with Jared’s, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

Jared is quick and within moments Jensen finds himself on his back, Jared straddling him and reaching for his nightstand, and asking, “You’ve got lube right?”

 

Jensen rolls his eyes and nods. 

 

“What about condoms?” Jared asks.

 

Jensen stills beneath him and groans. “Kinda wasn’t expecting this. Guess that makes me a shitty boy scout.”

 

“I’ve been tested,” Jared offers, and Jensen lifts a brow, and replies, “Kind of killing the mood here.”

 

Jared bends down and kisses Jensen. “Do you trust me?” he asks.

 

Jensen meets Jared’s steady gaze, and God help him, but yes, he does, and it’s not like they had condoms the last time.

 

“Just go easy on me, okay? First timer here,” Jensen says with a shy smile.

 

Jared’s mouth is on his again, kissing him breathless, and then Jensen jolts forward as a slick finger teases his entrance. Jared’s mouth is by his ear, his voice husky. “AstroGlide is more than I had at the lake, Jen. Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you. Just relax. Gonna stretch you open and fuck you so good you won’t remember your own name.”

 

A shiver rides up Jensen’s spine, because he knows Jared means every word, and then his mind short circuits as Jared bites down on the curve where his neck meets shoulder.

 

\---------

 

Jared wakes up with a groan and aches in places he’s reminded really do exist. He rolls over and discovers he’s alone. He sighs, then pulls Jensen’s pillow to his face, inhaling deeply. He slowly opens his eyes on the exhale and his stomach twists into knots that are surprisingly pleasant. He wonders if this is what JD was telling him when he was talking about love.

 

He sits up, looks around the room, finds his boxers and pulls them on. He doesn’t know how late is it, but considering that Jensen’s talked before about both of his parents working, he figures they’re nine to fivers and it’s safe to venture out and look for Jensen. He makes his way down the stairs, and pauses on the last step at the sound of voices coming from his left. 

 

He nervously licks his lips, decides he’s down here, might as well face the music, and heads toward the sound of the voices. 

 

“You and your friend never came down for dinner, Jen. I didn’t even see him leave,” Donna says, and Jared swallows thickly.

 

Jensen clears his throat, and then an older man’s voice pipes up. “We heard some noises from upstairs. Were you fighting? Is he part of the reason you came home? You were fighting over the same girl, like Danneel and Adam all over again?”

 

“Dad, this isn’t about Danneel or Adam, okay? Hell, it was never about Danneel in the first place. Look, Jared and I had some things to work out, and the reason you never saw him leave is because he didn’t leave.”

 

“So he’s still upstairs?” the man asks.

 

“Now Alan, the boy seemed all right, and he drove all this way to check up on Jensen,” Donna replies, and Jared takes in a breath and steps into the doorway of the kitchen.

 

Jensen’s parents look up at him, as does Jensen, and he wonders if maybe he should have ventured back up stairs to put on some more clothes, but it’s too late now. 

 

“Hi,” Jared says, a little nervously, and runs his tongue across his lips, and has to fight not to smirk when he notices Jensen’s eyes on his mouth, and also that Jensen’s showered, shaved, and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. 

 

“Jay, hey man, didn’t want to wake you, considering. You hungry?” Jensen asks, and Jared nods, and then looks again to Jensen’s parents.

 

“So, Jared, have any classes with Jen?” Alan asks to break the ice.

 

Jared looks toward Jensen, wondering how to answer.

 

“No actually. We met because he wanted me to look over his stories for his Creative Writing class,” Jensen says, and then looks at Jared and asks, “Fruit loops all right or do you want eggs and bacon?”

 

“Nah, Fruit Loops work,” Jared replies.

 

“Did he make you sleep on the floor? At least tell me he gave you a pillow and blanket,” Donna asks, and shoots a pointed look toward her son for not mentioning the guestroom.

 

Jared chokes a little and Jensen drops the box of cereal. And then Jensen’s parents are looking between them, and the expression on their faces say they want answers.

 

“So, who’s gonna tell us what’s going on here?” Alan asks and looks from Jensen to Jared, and then back to Jensen.

 

Jared watches Jensen swallow reflexively, and takes in a breath. “Look, I can just go. I’ll run upstairs, get dressed, and Jen, you can call me later if you need anything,” Jared says, giving Jensen a way out.

 

Jensen picks up the cereal box from the floor sets it down harshly on the counter and says, “Jared, if you walk out that door, then we’re done. You’ve come after me twice now, and suddenly you’re ready to run. Why?”

 

Jared spares a glance at Jensen’s suspicious parents and says, “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have anything to prove to me, okay. I get it.”

 

“Stop trying to give me a way out,” Jensen says, and he approaches Jared, who’s trembling, and he doesn’t really care that his parents are in the room as he reaches up and cups Jared’s jaw. “If you meant what you said last night, then I need you to stay. This is how you prove yourself to me.”

 

Jared nods, and then Jensen takes his hand, twines their fingers together and turns to face his parents. “Mom, Dad, this is Jared, my boyfriend. We had a few problems, that’s why I came home, but he came after me, and I didn’t think he would. Didn’t think he cared enough. He’s a good man, and I love him. This is who I am, and I’m not gonna say I’m sorry.”

 

Jared swallows reflexively as he notices Alan Ackles’ jaw tighten, and the tremble that overcomes Jensen’s mother, Donna. Every instinct is telling him to run, but Jensen’s hand is warm in his, holding him tightly, and it’s keeping him anchored, and Jensen just said he loved him. God, what’s he gotten himself into this time?

 

\---------

 

Jensen smiles as he hands Jared his freshly washed shirt. 

 

Jared shakes his head as he pulls it on, begins to button it, and says, “I can’t believe you told your parents you loved me. Shit. I mean… What were you thinking? And I was in my damn boxers! I nearly had a heart attack, and your Dad got kinda pale too.”

 

Jensen shrugs. “They’re my parents and they love me no matter what, I just had to realize that. They’ve been so worried about me ever since the whole thing with Danneel and Lacey and Adam. I guess they’re just relieved to see me over it, and maybe they also see that I could be happy with you. Besides they’re not too worried about grandchildren. My sister-in-law Missy was looking kind of peaky about a week before I left for Caulfield, so we’re bound to get the news that we’ll be uncles again real soon.”

 

“So, you’re really thinking of us long term?” Jared asks in awe, a smile cracking his face.

 

Jensen flushes and pulls Jared’s jeans out of the dryer and tosses them to him, scratches the back of his neck and answers, “Yeah, maybe.”

 

“I think I like that,” Jared replies with a smile, and then his curiosity gets the better of him. “Danneel and Lacey, do they have something to do with the picture of that girl in your wallet?”

 

Jensen nods. “Yeah,” he says, pulls himself up on the dryer, and kicks it shut.

 

Jensen spreads his legs and motions for Jared to come to him. He spins Jared around, so that Jared’s back is leaning against his chest, his arms wind around Jared’s waist, his hands clasp over his navel, and his chin rests on Jared’s left shoulder, his mouth by Jared’s ear.

 

Jared turns his head so he can see Jensen from the corner of his eye and says, “You don’t have to tell me, Jen.”

 

“I know,” Jensen says softly. “But it’s time. Hell, it’s been over a year now.”

 

“Okay,” Jared says, and he lets out a sigh as Jensen pulls him closer, holding him.

 

“Danneel and I were together for three years. We met at technical college, and she was beautiful, auburn hair, nice curves, long legs. Perfect. I liked her a lot, but I had thing for someone else. She knew it going in, but she figured that I’d get over it, and she stuck with me for a while, but it got to her, and then she ended up pregnant. I was sure the kid was mine, hell I was even out shopping for rings, you know to do right by her and the kid. She turned me down.

 

“Then I came home, drunk and runnin’ my mouth and I said something about my best friend, Adam, and just like that she knew. He was the someone else. She never mentioned it though, and I was still there for her through the pregnancy, and I was in the damn room when Lacey was born. I was the first person after the doctors and nurses to hold her. A couple of weeks later Adam came by. Danneel told Adam everything, and then he came in the nursery after I put Lacey down to sleep.

 

“He said we needed to talk. We made it as far as the living room and then he shoved me up against the wall and told me he wanted his family and that I had to leave. I got hard, feeling him against me, and he just started hitting me, and I shoved him back, left the house. A couple of days later Danneel came to see me at my parents. She told me that Lacey was Adam’s daughter. I didn’t believe it and demanded a paternity test, but it was true. Lacey wasn’t mine. After that I just kind of lost it for a while, then I got the acceptance letter from Caulfield. I didn’t even know my mom had sent away my application and I just left, then I met you and here we are.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared says.

 

Jensen presses his mouth against Jared’s jaw and sighs. “Why? It wasn’t your fault. Shit happens. It just wasn’t meant to be. I’m hoping this is. I thought I had it bad for Adam, but Jay, what I felt for him, for Danneel, none of it compares to having you in my arms right now.”

 

“That’s still pretty harsh, what they did.”

 

Jensen nods. “Yeah, and I miss Lacey. I sent her something for her birthday, but I don’t even know if she got it. I haven’t seen her since that night, but I’ve let it go. I mean how can I fight that? It’s all right, though. As long as she’s safe and happy. What matters now is this, us, you and me.”

 

Jared turns around in Jensen’s arms, his lips meeting Jensen’s softly, and when he pulls back he says, “I’m glad I didn’t fuck this up beyond repair. I’m even glad I made that stupid bet, it made me see you, got us here.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it did,” Jensen says, and then he sighs.

 

“What is it?” Jared asks.

 

Jensen shakes his head and then asks, “What about your dad? What will he think of us?”

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. He can accept me or disinherit me in which case Sandy gets everything. It doesn’t matter though. I’ve got a trust my Mom left me. I have access to it when I turn twenty-one. We could manage till then,” Jared replies and leans in for another kiss, but Jensen pulls back.

 

“I’m not here for the money, Jay. I could give a fuck about your money. I just want you,” Jensen says.

 

Jared smiles. “Yeah, that’s why I’m keeping you,” Jared replies, and then he swoops in before Jensen can get another word in edgewise.

 

 

\---------

 

Jared steps out of the shower in his father’s penthouse. It’s not far from the university; Jensen’s living with him, and Sandy is a distant memory, especially after Jensen made it clear how unwelcome she was in their new home.

 

He pulls a towel around his waist, and slips out of the bathroom, and into their bedroom. He smiles at the pictures of him and Jensen, and Jensen’s family that Jensen insists on cluttering the place with. He really doesn’t mind, not after three months. It’s kind of nice, all of these little personal touches. 

 

He pulls on a pair of boxers and jeans, and then he hears a knock at the door. Probably Mike or Tom stopping by to visit. He steps out of the bedroom as Jensen answers the door, and his eyes widen at the sight of his father filling the doorway.

 

“Dad,” Jared says as he crosses the room.

 

Jensen spares Jared a glance and then looks at Jared’s father and extends a hand saying, “Hello, Mr. Padalecki.”

 

Jared’s father raises a brow, but takes Jensen’s hand firmly, and gives it a good shake before letting go. He steps past Jensen and looks around the penthouse suite then he turns to Jared. 

 

“Is there any particular reason that you moved out of the house?” 

 

Jared clears his throat and snorts. “Yeah, Dad. Her name is Sandy.”

 

“And you have a roommate, how charming. As I recall, there’s only one bedroom here, Jared.”

 

“Yes,” Jared replies. “You only needed one bedroom for you and your mistress, but I figured since you were out of town you wouldn’t mind me living here. When did you get back?”

 

“What? You’re not going to introduce me to your _friend_?” Gerald Padalecki challenges his son. 

 

“Why should I? You didn’t introduce me to your new wife until after the honeymoon,” Jared snaps.

 

“Jared,” Jensen says, and steps in to try and diffuse the situation. “I’m sorry, Mr. Padalecki. I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”

 

“Oh, I know who you are. My stepdaughter informed me of my son’s boyfriend,” Gerald replies sharply.

 

Jared sighs. “Why are you here, Dad?” Jared asks tiredly.

 

“I thought I’d see if the little bitch was lying, but I see that for once she was telling the truth,” Gerald says, his tone harsh, and then he sighs. “Lucky for you, you’re my only son, Jared.”

 

With that, Gerald Padalecki turns around, and walks out of the penthouse, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

Jared lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and Jensen sighs in relief and says, “What the hell was that?”

 

Jared grins at him. “That was my Dad, and it looks like he’d rather see his gay son inherit everything instead of his whore of a stepdaughter.”

 

Jensen shrugs and smiles when Jared reaches out and wraps his arms around him. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared replies as he nibbles across Jensen’s jaw, and then he says, “Things have a funny way of working out. Even if it wasn’t my intentions when I first made the bet, I won in the end. Got everything my dark little heart could possibly desire.”

 

Jensen could only moan in agreement as Jared’s mouth closed over his.

 

End.


End file.
